


The Courage of Stars

by Kittychatuwu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Child Abuse, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hurt/Comfort, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Lucky Charm And Miraculous Ladybugs Cure | Ladybug Miraculous Superpowers, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), Protective Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Psychological Torture, TV Special: Miraculous World: New York, The Ladyblog (Miraculous Ladybug), Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittychatuwu/pseuds/Kittychatuwu
Summary: Set after the New York special, so NY special spoilers!!3 months ago Paris was destroyed, and Chat Noir was no where to be found.He fled after almost killing Uncanny Valley, and Ladybug had spent the past three months searching for her partner while keeping akumatizations at bay with help from other allies.3 months ago Adrien Agreste was forced to cut his school trip to New York short, and no one had heard a word from him since.Can Marinette save her partner and friend? Or is it too late?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	The Courage of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a little while ago, and honestly I wasn't going to publish it but I figured I may as well now I've set up my AO3. I'll try adding a chapter a week, although expect them to be shorter than this 
> 
> Also, slight warning that this fic is probably going to be quite dark, and I'm not promising a happy ending. Adrien is gonna go through some bad shiz, and while I'll TW anything very graphic or potentially triggering chapter to chapter, the themes will be pretty dark throughout
> 
> I've proof read but pls excuse any errors!

"Any leads, Tikki?" Marinette asked quietly, collapsing on her desk chair where the kwami was looking on the computer.  
She didn't understand why she still bothered asking. 

There never was.  
It was as if they had both fell off the face of the earth.

She understood why Cat had ran.  
Guilt and shame for a total accident that wasn't his fault, not really, not to mention the fact Uncanny had made a full recovery.

_"What if she hadn't, though?! What if I had killed her?! I almost killed somebody, ladybug! I'm a monster..."_

She didn't understand Adrien's disappearance. No one did, but his dad didn't seem half as concerned as his classmates.  
No surprise honestly.  
Part of her sort of hoped he was just locked up at home like before, because at least then she knew he was safe and getting food and warmth even if it was likely lonely.

"None I'm afraid Marinette. No cataclysm damage anywhere, and no video sightings of either of them" Tikki answered sadly, the typically optimistic kwami losing more and more hope as days passed.  
Marinette was too, but she couldn't give up on them both. 

There were still search parties arranged in Paris for Adrien, but it seemed Paris' opinions had soured on behalf of Chat no matter how much damage control she attempted as ladybug.

There was video footage of the incident in New York which had quickly spread. She was labelled the true hero for saving Aeon, while Chat was seen as the horrible monster who he had feared himself to be.

_"I- I'm a monster, ladybug. Don't come near me. Please. I couldn't bear if I hurt you as well"  
"Chat please you're not-"  
"I'm a murderer! I- she almost died at my hands. I think that qualifies me as a monster"_

That combined with his sudden disappearance from battles and his clear absence from the clean up efforts of Paris made it so he was publicly hated amongst most.

Even Alya had posted some scathing remarks about him on the Ladyblog, and she used to love him. 

It made her heart ache because all the headlines about him couldn't be further from the truth, but it was hard to fix his reputation when he wasn't around to help. She often found herself floundering when reporters would ask where he was.   
She wished she knew. 

"How about Plagg? Has he attempted any contact?" She softened her tone as she asked in a futile effort to soften the blow of bringing up the small black cat.   
She knew Tikki missed him immensely. As much as she used to complain about him, he was her other half.  
She supposed it was a little bit like how she found herself viewing Chat.  
She struggled to function without him, just as Tikki struggled to function without Plagg.  
"No. I've tried sending messages but it seems Chat Noir is transformed again, so he won't get them anyway" she answered with a small sniffle, and Marinette found herself bundling the small ladybug close to get chest.

"It's ok Tikki, we will keep searching" she assured. She used to say things like 'we'll find them soon', but things like that were quickly becoming nothing more than empty promises.

At least they knew wherever Chat was, he was still using his miraculous. Marinette was just a little confused what he was using it for, since it seemed he was transformed a lot.  
There was no sightings, or fights, or rescue missions, or even any evidence he was using his cataclysm.  
What could he possibly be doing?

She sighed softly and used her free hand to close the internet window Tikki had open, her gaze softening as the computer was lit up by her wallpaper.  
Her and Adrien at her birthday party, with Nino and Alya in the background.   
His smile was so bright and carefree.  
She would find him.  
She would find them both, even if it was the last thing she would do. 

<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>

"Father please stop. I- I need to de transform and feed Plagg" Adrien begged, crying out in pain when his pleads were ignored and a jolt of electricity was sent through him again.  
He tried to thrash on the metal bed but he couldn't break the restraints whatsoever. 

"Try your cataclysm" his father ordered. Adrien whimpered and gasped as the pain shot through his body, lighting every nerve on fire.

"C-cataclysm" his managed and the black matter formed around his hands. He touched the restraint and it disintegrated, leaving one arm free.  
"Again, Adrien. Free yourself" his father ordered.  
"C-c- cataclysm" he said again, and managed to free his other arm. Two more to go. He repeated the phrase but this time nothing happened, and his ring was blinking rapidly.

Another jolt of electricity was delivered via his fathers machine and he cried out, his suit melting back into the ring as Plagg came out and slumped helplessly on his chest.

"Still pathetically weak. How am I supposed to use you to get Ladybugs miraculous if you can scarcely use your powers or handle pain?! Nathalie, undo the restraints and escort Adrien back to his bedroom" Gabriel spat, turning and heading out of the room.  
Nathalie undid them as asked, but when she did Adrien could barely stand.  
She ended up supporting him to his room but abruptly left after leaving him on the bed.

As soon as she was gone Adrien turned his attention to his kwami still passed out on his chest.

"I'm so sorry Plagg" he whispered, grabbing a piece of cheese from his stash and giving it to the Kwami who began to eat it much to his relief.   
Gradually the Kwami regained his strength, although the same could not be said for Adrien.  
It seemed after every one of these sessions he was getting weaker, his body left broken and in agony with barely the strength to sit up.

Using his powers had always been a little tiring, but the way his father was pushing him made it far worse.  
Plagg had told him a superhero with his level of experience should only use cataclysm once during a transformation due to the energy it took, but it seemed his dad wouldn't be satisfied with that.  
His dad would never be satisfied with him. Had he ever been? 

He felt tears run down his face.   
"It's ok, Adrien" Plagg whispered, landing on his shoulder and nuzzling his cheek.  
"I just wish things could go back to how they were" he whimpered, that night three months prior playing on loop in his head.

_Adrien stared at the ring on the bed, eyes welled with tears as the past 48 hours weighed on him heavily. He had lied to ladybug and broken her trust, and... and Aeon... he almost killed her.  
All because he was an idiot who proved useless with his powers.  
He didn't deserve them.  
He couldn't be Chat anymore and he didn't deserve the stupid ring.  
"I'm so sorry ladybug" he whispered into his empty bedroom, placing the ring in the miraculous box he had been given so long ago now.  
It was better like this, and safer for everyone. His lady had always managed without him before, and honestly he doubted she would want to see his face ever again anyway.  
He would leave the box somewhere during battle for her to find and his role as Chat would be officially done-  
"Adrien you have- what is that?" His head shot up when he saw Nathalie, who's eyes were locked on the small box on his bed.  
Before he could do anything she was racing out the room shouting of his father. _

His dad had caught on quickly from there, and once he put two and two together he revealed himself as Hawk Moth.  
Adrien scarcely had time to register that before he was being tied to that horrible metal table and hooked to all kind of machinery, being forced to transform and go through agonising tests to up his strength, all so his father could use him as a deranged soldier for his mission in seizing the ladybug miraculous.

To resurrect his comatose mother.

Adrien sometimes thought that he surely had to be having some sort of deranged nightmare.

Plagg tried to leave to get help, but it seemed his father had used his powers to create a barrier around the home to trap Plagg inside with him even if Adrien wasn't sure how. He had tried transforming to escape, but his father had caught him before he could even get to the window. He was beaten bloody, had his finger broke and got no food whatsoever for a week and a half.

Trying again would just be suicide.

Everyday of the past three months had been the same. He was kept locked up, even more isolated than before.  
He saw on the news that he was classed as a runaway after his father spread the lie, mostly so no one would come snooping at the house.

The news also reported on Chat Noirs disappearance, but they treated his alter ego far less kindly.  
He was deranged psychopath, superhero turned supervillain, and it made his stomach churn.  
It was true though, wasn't it?  
He almost killed a girl, and now he was being trained by none other than Hawk Moth himself to defeat the true hero of Paris.  
The girl he was hopelessly in love with.

_"No way she would want you now. She's probably disgusted by your weakness and lack of control" his father had spat._

Adrien didn't disagree. 

<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>> 1month later <<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>

"Ladybug pulled off yet another battle, this time calling upon an unknown superhero wielding a mouse miraculous! I wonder how many miraculous there are out there..." Alya wondered aloud, chewing on the end of her pencil in thought.  
Marinette wanted to change the subject. She appreciated her friends interest in her alter ego and the superhero world, but her incessant digging was bound to get her in trouble one day.

And Marinette too, probably.

At least her friends in depth knowledge came in handy for checking for updates on Chat.  
If he was spotted anywhere, Alya was bound to be on it.  
"Any news on Chat Noir? Or is he still missing?" The brunettes face soured at the mention of the black cat and Marinette held her tongue. Her instincts were to defend him, but that was not a very popular opinion at the minute.

"None, and he's not missing. He left like the coward he was, probably unable to confront the horrible things he did. I feel bad for Ladybug, I bet she wished she had never trusted him. And now hes left her to flounder for others to save Paris! He's so selfish" Alya huffed.

Something inside her seemed to snap.

"I don't think he's selfish at all, I think he made an awful mistake and we shouldn't punish him for it because we all make mistakes!" She yelled, before realising how loud she had been and shrinking in on herself.  
She couldn't help herself. 

Nobody knew how everything really happened, or how inconsolable he was afterwards.   
"I...I mean that's what I think at least. Chat visited me a few times and I never got any bad feelings about him. The only crime he would commit was those awful puns" she said softly with a shrug, casting her eyes to her desk.  
Alya looked conflicted.  
"He almost killed someone, Marinette" she reminded, but there was a tone of hesitancy to her voice as if she was reconsidering her view.

That was the best she was probably going to get, but the idea that even just one other person in Paris didn't blindly hate him made her feel a tiny bit better.   
Their conversation was interrupted when Nino entered, his lips pulled in a frown as he took his usual seat in the front row and looked solemnly to Adriens empty one.

"Still no sign today?" Alya asked with sympathy, her eyes sad as he shook his head to confirm what they had honestly expected.  
Nino still hung around the steps until the final bell, making him very almost late most days as he waited in the off chance the familiar car would pull up and Adrien would jump out.  
He never did.  
But still, Nino would wait every morning without fail.

"We should arrange another search party" she suggested, but Nino just seemed put out.  
"What's the point? If he is locked up in his house we wouldn't find him, and if he was missing or ran off he could be anywhere by now" Nino mumbled.   
Marinette reached over to squeeze his shoulder and sent a reassuring smile.  
"We can't give up, we will find him eventually" she said and he sent her a small smile in return.  
"Yeah, I really hope so" he said.  
 _So do I,_ she thought as her eyes drifted to Adriens empty seat. 

<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>

"Father! Father, please!" Adrien cried as he was thrown unceremoniously to the floor of the closet. This was where he ended up when he had messed up, and today he had messed up bad.  
He hadn't ate in days and the session the previous day was causing more ache than usual. He was desperate for it to stop, so before his dad could get him strapped down he tried to fight. 

His father wasn't stupid though. He had prepared for his potential rebelling and had set up a contingency plan in the way of tranquilizers. 

He wasn't sure how long he was out, but he woke to being thrown in his least favourite part of the entire house.

Getting locked in his room sucked but at least he had stuff to do to occupy his mind.

The closet was cold and cramped, and often meant no food or human contact for hours on end.

With his latest stunt it might be his longest time yet.

His dad slammed the door and clicked the lock in place with a chilling finality.  
He lasted 12 hours until his panic proved too much and he began slamming himself into the door in desperation.

To his shock he managed to smash the lock and tumbled out the closet, wincing when his shoulder throbbed. 

He knew he couldn't stay now.  
His dad may very well kill him for such blatant disobedience, and he wasn't sticking around waiting for his execution.  
Trying to escape was suicide, but that little stunt he just pulled already signed his death warrant in his eyes.

After all, he was just one of his fathers plans to get the ladybug miraculous. He was expendable. Ready to be disposed of if he caused too much trouble.

He spotted his ring and shoved it on, adrenaline coursing through his veins as his kwami appeared.  
"Plagg, claws out!" 

<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>

That night she couldn't sleep.   
It wasn't entirely unusual these days. Often she found herself of the balcony with her blanket draped around her shoulders while Tikki rested downstairs. It seemed her mind could never rest, constantly going through scenarios of where the two could be.

Maybe they ran off together.  
Or... or what if Chat did something to Adrien then fled...  
No.  
No, she wouldn't entertain anything of the sort!  
She trusted him.

Her thoughts were abruptly halted when a black cat landed on her railing, making her stumble back briefly as her eyes widened.

"C-Chat Noir!?" she gasped, staring at him in pure shock.  
After all this time... he was just here?   
She must've been dreaming surely.  
The cold chill in the air made her shiver and she realised that no, she couldn't be.

"The one and only" he said, but something about the way he said it felt wrong. The usual flirtatiouness and snark behind the words was noticeably absent.  
Upon further inspection she realised just how... awful he looked.

He had always been skinny, but now she could see the outline of his ribs in the suit. He looked gaunt.   
His face was a sickly pale shade of white and from how he carried himself, he seemed exhausted.

"I- I know a lot of things have been going around about me. If-if you hate me or if you're scared that's alright, I can just go. I just- I didn't know where else to go." rushed out and turned to leave but she grabbed his wrist.

She wasn't letting him run off again.

"No! No, please stay. I don't believe any of those things, I promise" she urged and slowly he turned and hopped onto the balcony.  
She knew chances were he had been trying to contact Ladybug, but she wouldn't get the messages unless she was transformed. 

It hurt to think that she was his only option now.

Did he not have any other friendships which hadn't been tainted by the media view?  
Was he that alone?  
What about his civilian self?

"Thank you, princess but... but I suppose I'm not the safest so I'll try to keep my distance" he said, and Marinettes heart shattered. Before he could say anything else she closed the space between them and hugged him tight.  
Chat seemed caught off guard at first, remaining rigid and stiff against her, but he quickly gave in and melted into her with his arms, squeezing her tight and burying his face in her shoulder.

The way he clung to her only heightened her concern. He had clearly been missing affection for quite a while.  
Part of her never wanted to let go but reluctantly she pulled back with a smile after a minute or so.

"Why don't you spend the night here? I- I don't know where you're staying but you could stay here with me tonight and I'll even go and sneak some food up for us" she suggested eagerly, but there was an uncertainty in her kitty's eyes that she wasn't used to seeing.   
Usually he was so confident and self assured, but now it seemed he second guessed his every decision. 

What had happened to him while he was gone?...

"Please, Chat. I'm not sure what's going on with you but you don't seem well and I want to help" she gave sincere smile and gripped his hand in her own.  
They felt cold and frail even through the suit, and the sickly feeling in her stomach only grew.

"O-ok" he choked, seemingly on the verge of tears as he nodded and Marinette squeezed his hand reassuringly before leading him down the ladder into her bedroom.  
"Sorry it's a little messy" she said, glancing around her bedroom with mild embarrassment at the clutter dotted around.

She was relieved at least to see Tikki must've heard them, or most likely sensed Plagg nearby, and had took it as her cue to hide away.

Chat hadn't responded and she glanced back to see if he was ok, only to see the superhero looking at her photo wall, featuring Adrien mostly.  
"Is that the uh, missing kid? Adrien Agreste?" Chat whispered, black claws glaning over the photos with a feather light touch. She couldn't quite read the look in his eye as he carefully scanned over each photo of the smiling blonde.

She missed that smile.

"Yeah. It's been around 4 months now" she said and his hand fell away from the photo, lips pulled in a tight line.  
"About the same time you went missing" she added, trying to keep her tone soft but it seemed to set Chat on edge as his shoulders tensed.  
"You think I have something to do with it? That- that I hurt him just like that girl?" He didn't sound mad at the accusation, just upset and defeated.  
Marinettes eyes widened, and she reprimanded herself for a second time for that thought she had on the balcony earlier.

"Of course not, I'm sorry that came out totally wrong. I know you didn't hurt him, you would never do something like that." She said and he stiffened, gaze slipping to the ground.  
"But I did. I hurt that girl badly. If it wasn't for Ladybug she would've stayed dead." He whispered and Marinette couldn't help but think about the impact of that fight on him.

How often did he replay it in his head?   
Did it keep him up at night?

"I'm sure you didn't mean to do it" she said gently and took a few steps forward.  
He didn't notice, his shoulders slumped and head bowed.  
"I wasn't there, so I don't know exactly what happened, but it was clear from the footage that you didn't mean to do it. How about we go down into the bakery and get some food? You were quite fond of my fathers macaroons if I remember correctly" she smiled. The subject change wasn't her smoothest, but it worked because his face lit up a bit as he finally lifted his head.

"You remember correctly, princess. Those things are purrfect" he said and she found herself actually giggling at the awful cat pun.  
She hadn't realised she had missed them so much, and despite their plain awfulness it finally gave her a glance to her real kitty. The one buried under this pain and angst he didn't deserve.  
"Let's go." 

<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>

It had been a while since Adrien had felt this ease.  
The previous night with Marinette had felt like a really good dream, reminding him of a time before all of...  
 _Everything._

Originally he had went searching for his Lady, but it was 3am and as he predicted she must not have been transformed, because his messages and calls had failed to deliver.

The only other person he interacted with as Chat was Marinette, and he had hesitated and fretted before deciding to give it a try even though he fully expected her to hate him, swayed by the less that stellar public reception he was getting right now.  
He shouldn't have doubted his princess.

Marinette was fiercely loyal after all, and even if he didn't feel like he deserved her acceptance he was relieved to have it.

He looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms.  
At first when they climbed into bed last night after an hour of video games and some macaroons, he had tucked himself tightly against the wall in an effort to avoid touching her.

The last time he had touched someone it was Aeon, and she had disintegrated into dust in front of his eyes.  
He didn't want to risk another freak accident which left Marinette as a pile of ash beside him.

The thought had made him shudder and tuck closer against the wall, but Marinette seemed to read him just as she always did and moved herself closer, resting her head on his chest with a content sigh as he stiffened.  
Eventually he found himself wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer, relaxing his body for the first time in months as he enjoyed her warmth and the steady beating of her heart.  
It had grounded him enough that he had managed to drift off into a deep sleep uninterrupted by his usual nightmares Plagg had to comfort him through most nights.

He considered sneaking out and going to look for his Lady, but it was only 7am and he wanted to bask in his relaxed state a little longer.  
Plus Marinette looked so peaceful, and he didn't want to disturb her by accident.  
Part of him wished she could be this at ease around him when he was Adrien.

Adrien.  
His eyes drifted to the photos on the wall.  
He could tell Marinette missed him massively, and honestly he was a bit surprised.  
Although, he supposed he had never really stopped to think about how his absence as Adrien would be affecting his friends.

God, he was selfish. He never thought of others, did he?

He really hoped him and Ladybug can figure out a plan, then he can hopefully return.  
He was sure it would make Nino happy, and Chloe and Alya and... and his princess.  
Marinette made a soft sound as she slept and wriggled a bit, her head moving to be buried in the crook of his neck.  
With the gentle puffs of air from her steady breathing tickling his neck he let his eyes slip shut again. 

<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>

Marinette woke with a start, her body moved abruptly off of Chat as he jumped off the bed. For a minute in her sleepy haze she was just confused, ready to remprimand him for waking her until she realised why.

"You get away from my daughter you sick monster! I'll get the police here, the army if you try anything!" Her father bellowed, throwing a near by book at the superhero as he scrambled up.  
She gasped and rushed to her father, grabbing his arm to stop him throwing another book.  
She was promptly shoved behind him and the book hit Chat hard in the stomach anyway.

She was shocked by the way his body seemed to crumple on the impact, far weaker than she had ever seen him.  
What had happened to him?

"Dad please, stop! He's not a monster!" Marinette begged, but her pleads were useless.  
"He's a murderer, sweetheart. You saw those videos" her father snarled.  
Chat used the wall to pull himself up and went for the ladder, but was pulled back down by his tail.

Why isn't he fighting back?!

He cried out as he hit the floor and black particles came from his hand, and Marinette just watched in confusion.  
He didn't call on his cataclysm, unless...  
Plagg.  
Plagg wanted him to protect himself, but Chat was choosing not too, and then it clicked.

He was probably too afraid to use his powers after what happened in New York.   
He didn't want to risk hurting anybody. He clenched his fist and shook his head desperately, grunting in frustration as he pulled himself to her desk and used the power on a scrap piece of fabric instead.  
 _Oh, chat..._

If he wasn't going to do anything, she would.

Her father was wielding his rolling pin now and advancing, and Marinette took her opportunity to grab the nearby broom and rush between them, taking a solid stance in front of Chat with the broom pointed at her dad.

She would always protect her Kitty, whether she was transformed or not.  
"Don't touch him."   
Her insistence seemed to throw him off.  
"Marinette- he killed somebody. You need to get away from him!" Her father spluttered incredulously.  
"It was an accident, and one which Ladybug reversed anyway. If you want to get to him you go through me" she spat.  
"Mari..." Chat whispered, but she ignored him.  
"Your choice. Just go downstairs and leave him alone. He would never hurt me, I promise, but if he tries anything I'll come and get you." she said, keeping her voice level.

Tom seemed to realise he had no other option.  
"Fine" he relented, lowering his 'weapon' and reluctantly leaving the room slowly.

Once the hatch was shut she dropped the broom and fell to her knees in front of Chat.  
"Are you ok? Where are you hurt?" She asked and he winced.  
"I-I'm fine. Just some bruising on my stomach probably, but I'll be ok. You shouldn't have done that" he said softly.  
She snorted.

"You didn't leave me much choice. You didn't fight back, and you're weaker. Care to tell me why?" She prompted, but as expected he closed up.  
"It's fine, I'll be fine. I need to get going and try to find Ladybug, but thank you Marinette. For everything" he said sincerely.

She wanted to make him stay, especially since it had been so long since she saw him, but she supposed all she would have to do is transform and he would likely be calling her to meet up anyway.

She was probably more helpful to him as Ladybug too, and he would probably open up a bit more.  
"Okay Chat Noir, but be careful please. And stop by again soon so I know you're ok" she said and he sent her a small smile.  
"Of course, princess. I'll stop by soon" he affirmed before heading up to her balcony to vault away.  
She stared briefly at his retreating form before standing up.  
"Tikki, spots on!" 

<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>

Adrien groaned as he slumped against the wall of the alley way.  
Despite using cataclysm his ring wasn't flashing.  
His fathers training must be working, he concluded bitterly.

"Plagg, claws in" he said and the suit melted away to leave him in his regular clothes.  
Plagg floated near his shoulder, frown on the small cats face as he examined his owner.

Adrien was far from impressed with the Kwami.

"What the hell was that about Plagg? Activating cataclysm?!" He hissed and at least he had the decency to look a little guilty.  
"You needed to do something and get out of there! He was kicking your ass!" Plagg defended and Adrien scoffed.

"I had it under control!" He argued.

"You're weak, Adrien. You know it, so do I and even Marinette picked up on it. You're malnourished and getting barely any sleep, and your powers can only work properly when your body is able to work properly. Cataclysm was you're only shot at escaping, well at least it was if Marinette hadn't of stepped in" Plagg lectured, his tone a lot more serious than Adrien was used to hearing from the small cat.  
And logically, he knew Plagg was correct too.

"Alright, I get it. But using cataclysm... it's terrifying for me. What if I had really hurt someone? Ladybug wasn't there to reverse it like with Aeon" Adrien pointed out meekly, pulling his knees to his chest. The kwami floated down and rested on his knee.

"You won't, Adrien. I promise. You've used it a million times and only ever hurt somebody one time, and you were distracted and upset" Plagg tried to assure, but honestly Adrien still wasn't sure.  
Still, he didn't feel like arguing and he wanted to see his lady.

"Fine. Are you ready to transform? I really need to find ladybug" he asked and the cat nodded.  
"Ready when you are." 

<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>

Marinette sat anxiously on the roof top they usually met at for patrol, her legs dangling recklessly over the side as her eyes were glued to her yoyo, waiting for a text or call from her kitty.

She was about to get up and go search for him when a familiar voice behind her caught her attention.

"Hey bugaboo" 

She jumped up and turned, grinning from ear to ear as she raced over to him and embraced him in a tight hug.  
"Chat! Where have you been?! I've missed you so much, Chaton!" She said, trying to act as shocked as possible since technically, as ladybug, this was the first time she had seen him in months.

He hugged her back, burying his face in her neck with a sigh of relief.

"I'll explain everything, but first I need-" he was cut off by the ground trembling, the roof top breaking apart.  
Before she could process what was happening, she felt herself grabbed from behind while Chat remained on the other side of the broken building.  
She struggled and craned her neck to look at her attacker.  
Mayura.

Oh no. This wasn't good.

"Let her go right now!" Chat screamed, trying to vault over only to have his baton yanked from under him.  
"Kitty! Be careful!" She screamed in horror, trying to get out of the grip when she felt something cold against her neck.

A blade. Mayura had a blade held close to her neck and she swallowed, terrified.

He almost fell down the gap, but a gloved hand grabbed him and pulled him back.

Hawkmoth?! 

Whatever this was, they meant buisness.  
Chat immediately raced at the supervillain, summoning cataclysm twice so both his hands were surrounded by the particles.  
Her eyes widened. Since when could he use his special power twice? And his ring was yet to beep at all.

Hawkmoth seemed to anticipate his move, managing to grip his wrists as he kicked Chat hard in the stomach which knocked his feet from under him and send him sprawling to the floor.  
The villain tutted down at him, crouching to his level.  
"Unsummon the cataclysm. Now. Or I just might let Mayura pry the miraculous away from your girlfriends cold, dead body" Hawkmoth sneered.

"Don't do it, Chat!" She cried, but the particles dissipated and he was left crumpled on the ground in obvious pain.

She squirmed again and tried to reach for her yoyo, but Mayura pressed the cold metal closer in warning, making a tiny cut on her neck.

Chat saw and growled, trying to pull himself up only for the villian to use his foot to push him back down as if he was just a piece of trash.  
It made her feel sick.  
"If you aren't going to obey your training with orders alone, I'll need to add some persuasion."

Marinette found herself gasping at his words. Is that where Chat had been? Taken prisoner by their worst enemy while she didn't do a thing?!

Her panic only grew when a pure white butterfly landed in his hand, and so did Chats as he found the willpower to pull himself onto his knees and try to scramble away.  
"Stop fighting it. You know it's pointless. Go on, my Akuma"  
"Please no! P-please stop! I- I can do it without this! I'll fight her and get the miraculous and then give you mine, I promise-"  
"As if I would trust you! You would betray me the second you laid eyes on her! You did betray me!" Hawkmoth yelled.

Mayura spoke up suddenly.  
"Gabriel, I think you're going too far" she said firmly, and Marinette found her eyes widening.

Gabriel.  
Gabriel Agreste was Hawkmoth.

Suddenly the blade fell away from her neck, and the woman holding it there fell to the ground.  
The villain turned and raced over to her, and Marinette took her chance to swing to the other side to her own partner.

"Chaton! Fight it, please!" She begged as the familiar mask shape lit up over his face.  
He let out something that sounded like a mix between a scream and a sob, shaking his head desperately.  
"I-I can't! I'm so sorry!" He sobbed harder, and she was at a loss as she gripped his hands.  
"I'll get you back to yourself, I promise" she said, pulling him close as she cried into her.

Suddenly his cries stopped, and she was shoved roughly away.

In place of her partner was someone else entirely.

"C-chat Noir?" She said quietly and he smirked.  
"Not quite, bugaboo. It's Chat Blanc now" she swallowed, remembering her promise from moments before as he began swinging her yoyo.  
She would get the real him back. She couldn't lose him.

<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>

She hadn't realised how powerful her partner had become over the last few months, nor the fact that every particle of her being didn't want to fight him in fear of injuring him.

Their back and forth was making him impatient as they landed on the Eiffel Tower.  
"Go on and fight me. I'm a monster, right?"  
"You know I don't think that!"  
"How about after I steal you're miraculous, milady?"  
"This isn't you talking, Chat. Hawkmoth has accumatised you"  
"Well, you know me. Always following demands from daddy dearest, or well I suppose from Hawkmoth. Ridiculous really, and he has the nerve to say _I_ just run around playing dress up.. "

Ladybug froze in her tracks, her yoyo falling uselessly at her side as she stared in disbelief.  
He laughed.  
"Did you really not make the connection yet?"

"A-Adrien?"  
No. It couldn't be.  
Except...

It all made sense. They both went missing around the same time, and clearly it was Hawkmoth who had taken him prisoner.  
His own father.

She felt nauseated, and frozen in place as Chat approached her.  
"The one and only" he smirked and reached for her earrings.  
She grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.  
Suddenly he let out a scream, his knees giving out under him.

She quickly grabbed his waist and lowered him to the ground carefully, and he let out another sickening scream.

"N-no! You can't make me!" He yelled, eyes scrunched shut and Marinette began to panic at the clear pain he was in. Could Hawkmoth cause his victims physical pain? She had never seen it previously, but it seemed he had quite the vendetta against his son.

"Adrien. Listen to me, you can try and fight it just let me grab your bell-" her fingers reached for it but he grabbed her wrist in a bone crushing grip, making her wince.  
"Argh! You need to get out of here, now! H-he wants me to use my cataclysm" the boy cried out again and doubled over, letting her wrist free.  
"Chat-"  
"I SAID NOW!" She flinched but found herself obeying on shaky legs, using her yoyo to swing away and towards an alleyway.

As soon as she got there she collapsed to the floor, and Tikki flew out from her earring.  
"Marinette?" The kwami said softly.  
"I'm the worst, Tikki! He- he was being tortured for months! Adrien and Chat were suffering, and I didn't do a thing!" She cried.

"There's no way you could've predicted any of this, Marinette. And besides, we can worry about this later. Right now we can help him" Tikki said and she pulled herself up with a shaky nod, passing the kwami a cookie which she ate quickly.  
"Tikki, spots on!"

Her suit materialised and she quickly called for her lucky charm.  
A heart shaped valentine card landed in her hands and she tried to find something, anything to hint at the purpose.  
Unless...

Maybe it wasn't the object itself she was supposed to use.  
Maybe it was what it represented, like when she would be gifted a faux miracle box to guide her to Master Fu.  
She studied it closer and realised it was pretty much the exactly same as the one she had given to Adrien all that time ago.

Love.

That was what would help her win.  
She nodded determinedly and began swinging back to her partner. 

<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>

"Back to play, bug?" Chat announced as soon as she landed on the tower.  
She didn't say a word, striding over to him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.  
"I'm so sorry Kitty" she murmured.  
It clearly caught him off guard, just as she wanted.  
He melted into her like butter, his mission seemingly forgotten as he leaned into the embrace.  
She pulled back slightly, her hands stroking over his chest as she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips.

His eyes slipped shut willingly and she took her chance, yanking the bell off of his collar and throwing it on the floor to shatter it.

Sure enough the butterfly floated out and she quickly caught it, and released it free from the evil Hawkmoth had provided.  
She tossed her lucky charm in the air she the butterflies fixed the damage around them, and Chat Noir was standing in front of her again.

Adrien Agreste.

He wasn't looking at her.

"Chat" she murmured, but he stayed silent.

"Adrien..."

"Don't" he cut her off, squeezing his eyes shut as her hand reached out to brush over his arm.

How could she fix this?

How did things get so messed up so quickly?

"What if I revealed myself? Then we would be-"  
"No! No, it's too dangerous. He can get in my head. I can't risk it" he breathed and finally she found the courage to invade his space and yank him into another hug, trying to put everything she had into the embrace.  
Her earrings beeped and he clung to her just a little tighter.

"Do you have somewhere safe to go, Adrien?" She whispered, although calling him that still felt unusual when he was in the black suit.

Chat was Adrien.  
Her partner and the love of her life were one in the same, and she couldn't help the thrill that filled her at the thought even if the reveal of his identity was far from what she had expected.   
She figured they would maybe reveal themselves years down the line when Hawkmoth was gone.  
She had also figured that Hawkmoth wasn't anyone close to either of them, but it seemed she was very wrong about that too.

"Yes, m'lady." He murmured, exhaling deeply against her neck before pulling away.  
"Good. Could we meet tomorrow evening to talk? 6 ish?" She requested, knowing full well that to defeat hawkmoth she likely needed that four months of information.  
"Yeah, usual spot?"   
"Of course" she smiled before reluctantly leaping away. 

<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>

"We can't sleep here" Plagg huffed, nudging Adrien as the boy curled up in the alleyway, shivering slightly with the cold.

"What choice do we have, Plagg? Everyone thinks I'm missing and if I turn up randomly there will be too many questions and I'll only be forced back home anyway, and you know we can't go back there. Just curl up in my jacket, you nap there all the time" Adrien pointed out, yawning as his body yearned for sleep.

"It may be fine for me but you might very well freeze to death out here.Transform and let's go see Marinette.  
Or don't even bother going as Chat, she would let you in just as willing if you went as Adrien" Plagg urged.

Adrien sighed.

"I'll go, but only for tonight and only as Chat" he mumbled, grabbing some cheese out of his bag and waiting patiently for the kwami to eat it before transforming and making his way to the familiar bakery. 

<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>

"Tikki, spots off" Marinette said as she got safely into her room, sliding down onto her bed and burying her face in her pillow.  
She let out a shaky breath and let a few tears slip out as she felt Tikki land on her back.  
"Marinette? Are you ok?" The kwami murmured.  
"I... how can I be? He's been missing months and... and he was being tortured and held captive by his dad who... who's our main nemesis! What if he gets captured again?" She said with horror and panic, but Tikki shushed her gently.

"He won't, we can help and protect him. Speaking of, I think you have a visitor!" Tikki squeaked before zipping to a hiding spot.

For a moment Marinette was confused, but she head foot steps on her balcony and her eyes widened.

Was this his safe place?

The idea made her feel all warm and tingly inside that he trusted her so much, but at the same time she was concerned that maybe she was his only option.

As Adrien she supposed he had plenty of friends and options, but they all ran the risk of letting it slip to somebody and then his dad would come for him, undoubtedly putting on a show of joy that his runaway son was home safe.

It made her feel sick.

As Chat, from how he acted before, she supposed she likely was his only choice.

There was a soft knock on her skylight, somewhat tentative.  
She found a smile finding it's way onto her lips as she unlocked it.  
"H-hey, Marinette. I was wondering if I could crash here? I promise I'll find somewhere else tomorrow" he said, dropping lightly onto her bed with a guilty frown.

"You do realise I don't mind you staying here, right?" She said honestly, and he bit his lip and looked downwards.  
"You're family doesn't seem particularly fond, and I don't want to be a bother-"  
He was shrinking in on himself, shoulders hunched and voice quiet.  
"You're not a bother, and my familys opinion doesn't affect mine in any way" she solidified, cutting off his self deprication.

He seemed to relax ever so slightly, slumping against the nearest pillow as his shoulders lowered.  
"Thank you, princess. I... I think I'd be quite lost without you" he murmured, snuggling into the pillow almost without thought as he eyes grew heavy.

She understood the feeling.

The magic ladybugs could heal injuries, but they did nothing for the bone deep exhaustion that followed an Akuma fight.

She couldn't imagine that Hawkmoth using him as a puppet and causing him agonising pain helped much either, and the turbulence his mind was undoubtedly going through from having his identity revealed would also be tiring.

Yeah, her kitty definitely needed some sleep.

She flicked the main light off and left only the lamp on before getting into the bed and draping the covers over them both.

Chat mumbled something incoherent, his arms coming up to wrap around he waist as he buried his head in her torso.

Marinette smiled, her cheeks turning pink as her mind helpfully reminded her it was indeed Adrien Agreste cuddling into her.

"Goodnight, kitty" she whispered, stroking her hands through his hair as her own eyes began to slip closed.


End file.
